Faye's husband
by persiaisis
Summary: Faye is tired of being in space and wants to live her life


This story is about Faye. Its short but its a good story.

Note: there will be more to come !

**Disclamer:** I dont own any of the character of this story, so dont sue.

Faye's Husband

Faye had no more will power after Spike died. She got up and brushed her hair, and washed her face. _I'm going to fine happiness one day. I'll leave this place behind and never come back. _She told herself that every day after the tragic ending. 4 years and still no one had come to take her away to be happy. While tucking her socks into her shoes she cried. Self pitty was not in Faye's job discribtionnor was crying. To calm herself she picked up a lighter and a ciggarette. Putting the ciggarette in her mouth she held out the ligter.

"Hay Faye! Can i borrow a lighter?" The interruption between Faye and her smoking was caused by Jet. She dropped her lighter and it hit her foot.

"hay alright. Thank you." Jet picked up the ligther from the floor and walked out with it.

"where are you going, jackass! Thats my lighter!" Faye wasnt going to worry about a lighter but she did need her tobaco. She threw around clothes until she found a pink one. At first scowling at the fact that she had a _pink_ one she used it anyways.

"ah man, my ciggarette is broken. And it was my last one too." She felt in her pockets and felt something hard and cold. Picking it up her face twisted even more.

"change? This isnt even enough to get a drink let alone a carton of ciggarettes." She sighed walked floated down the big shaft that lead to the living room. She took her time floating down it. Just her luck, when she made it to the living room, Jet had a whole pack of smokes.

"oh Jet. Since i let you borrow my lighter can a have a ciggarette?" Jet didnt even turn his head.

"no."

"what? you little good for nothing loser! you'll never use anything of mine again." She couldnt believe what she was hearing.

"when do we land on Jupiter?" Jet wasnt lisoning, he was too busyon the computer.

"are you lisoning to me?" She sign and turned away.

"in an hours." She turned around and smiled.

"thank you." All she had to do was sit and wait until they got to a gas station. But still she didnt have the money so she ventured down the long hall way and into the living room.

"um... Jet? Oh Jet?"

"what?" He didnt know how much longer he could take her.

"do you happen to have something that i could by the ciggarettes with."

"stop betting around the bush. So no i dont have any." Faye felt out of luck. Then she looked at her watch. Only 13 minutes until they would be on Jupiter. She staird at the watch in hopes that it would go faster until 14 minutes later she felt the hard landing of the ship.

"damn it. watch what your doing!" She had been waiting for the moment when she gets fresh air into ther lungs.

The ship door opened and Faye raised her arms above her head. It was a nice day on Jupiter and the birds where chirpping and singing.

"now for the nearest store." She diecide to walk alone instead of with Jet. When they get on a planet the always seem to go there sepreate ways. Faye found a store instead. They had the ciggarettes in the window and Faye's mouth just dropped.

"how dare they put them in the window." _Just my luck. _Just when she didnt have any money and didnt know anyone who had any. All she could of done was stand in the window looking.

"excuse me miss. Do you see something that you want?" She didnt take her eyes off of the packs.

"i want a smoke. You got one?"

"no, but i could buy you a pack."

"really!" The man walked in the store and paid for ciggarette and handed them to Faye. She didnt think to bring a lighter because she didnt exspect to get a pack. The man had walked the other way without taking a thank you.

"hay wait. Thank you."

"your welcome." He seemed to have something that Faye liked in a man. Maybe it was his smile or maybe it was the way he talked. Faye didnt know what it was but she was in love for the first time ever in her life.


End file.
